This invention relates to game footbags designed to be kicked repeatedly into the air.
The desirable characteristics of a footbag are that it not bounce when kicked and not bounce or roll when dropped. Many, if not all users, of footbags have experienced frustration at footbags whose kicking surface was inconsistent, construction failed at the seams, and had limited use to only well-lighted and relatively dry areas.
Heretofore, a wide variety of footbags have been proposed and implemented for use in the sport. The footbag in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,994, issued to Stalberger May 1, 1977, utilizes sewn leather construction.
Another type of footbag is the KICKER, manufactured by Wham-O Corporation, San Gabriel, Calif. The KICKER utilizes the same construction design as Stalberger's, but fluorescent-colored vinyl panels are substituted for leather.
Still another type of footbag is the JAMMER of Wham-O Corporation, San Gabriel, Calif. The JAMMER is constructed from eight joined leather panels rather than two. An additional type of footbag is the SIPA. The SIPA is constructed by knitting a material such as nylon into a sphere.
Other pertinent prior art that is not categorized specifically as footbags include:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,890, issued to Hollihan Apr. 7, 1949, which describes an amusement device (specifically FIG. 3) that is spherical and has phosphorescent material adhered to the inner wall of the sphere. The wall or envelope of this design consists of two hemispherical segments separated by an ornamental band.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,498, issued to Seiersen May 22, 1973, shows a soft ball with internal drag for inhibiting rolling.
Most users therefore would find it desirable to have a footbag that is of more sound construction, has a symmetrical and therefore consistent kicking surface, is unharmed by water and is, in fact, washable, useable in darkened and no-light situations, and can be functionally and decoratively enhanced with respect to color, graphics or symbols.